


Dragon Hybrids of Star Wars

by Hufflepuff_Jedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of a Self Insert, Dragon/Human Hybrids, My cat is awesome, Sorry Not Sorry, Zuzu's story is in here, lots of dogs, real dogs and cats, some other real life animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Jedi/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Jedi
Summary: A phenomenon has some children born with the ability to transform into dragons (from HTTYD). Their Queen, Johanna Haddock, is not of this verse, and is the one to trigger this phenomenon.Johanna and her adopted brother, Boba, must survive the Clone Wars at all costs. And search for their Hybrid Brethren. Meanwhile, they don't really put their trust into the Chancellor.Can the duo and their new found family find their way to the end of the Clone Wars?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Night Fury

Taun We escorted Obi-wan to the door of Jango Fett’s apartment. A few seconds after she rang the doorbell, footsteps behind the door echoed until they gradually grew closer. The door swooshed open, revealing a young woman with a creature beside her. Well, he would say young woman, but honestly, she looked younger than Anakin.

“Night Fury,” greeted Taun We. Obi-wan noticed the subtle twitch of the young woman’s eye, as she leaned against the doorway, with her arms crossed. The creature’s head, which reminded him of a dragon, pressed against the woman’s side.

“What can I do for you?” asked the woman, whom Taun We addressed as Night Fury.

“Could you get Jango?” Taun We asked.

“Depends,” Night Fury replied, then turned to look critically at Obi-wan. “What do you want with him?”

“Only to talk,” Obi-wan answered, holding an air of peace. The woman’s eyes narrowed, before she turned to the dragon-like creature beside her.

“Go get your father, Boba,” she instructed. The creature squawked, turning to go fetch the bounty hunter.

At Obi-wan’s confusion, Taun We turned and explained, “There is a strange phenomenon going on. There are children born as dragon hybrids, allowing them to transform between their birth form, and a dragon form. Night Fury here is the first known hybrid, and she is the Queen.”

Obi-wan watched the woman with caution, as a man appeared behind her.

“It’s alright, Johanna,” the man, who had to be Jango, told the young woman. “Go play with your brother.”

Giving Obi-wan a final, narrow-eyed look, the woman- Johanna, or Night Fury, or whatever she’s called- pushed herself off the doorway and passed Jango and went back inside the apartment.

Even though Jango had just said that the young dragon-like creature was her brother, he had noticed that she did not address Jango as her father.There seemed to be a stark contrast between the two.

Jango’s skin was tan, his buzz-cut hair a dark brown, and his eyes the same shade. The young dragon hybrid queen, on the other hand, was fair-skinned, with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.

_She must be adopted, then_ , thought Obi-wan.

“Come in,” invited Jango, letting both the Kaminoian and the Jedi into his apartment.

Inside, he saw another dragon that made him assume that it might be the Night Fury. Or as Jango called her, Johanna. It was the size of a three-seater couch, with jet-black scales and the same bright eyes she adorned as a human were much larger now. He saw there were green rings around her slightly thinner pupils.

Her tail moved back and forth. If it weren’t for the smaller dragon trying to pin the tail down, he would have seen the tail movement as a sign of aggravation.

Studying the smaller dragon, he noticed that it was completely different from the black dragon. The smaller dragon had blue scales along its body, with its underbelly being a tan color. Yellow stripes raced across its wings and yellow rings covered its tail that had spines that were flat against the dragon’s tail. While the black dragon had four legs and wings, the smaller dragon had wings instead of its front legs.

“Was your trip productive?” asked Taun We. Obi-wan wanted to face the bounty hunter but wasn’t sure if he should turn his back on the dragons.

“Fairly,” Jango answered. “Don’t worry,” he added to Obi-wan, his voice amused, “she won’t attack. As long as you show no hostility, she’ll leave you alone.”

Obi-wan hesitated, but the black dragon turned to look at the smaller dragon, allowing Obi-wan some relief and turned towards Jango.

“This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” Taun We introduced. “He’s come to check on our progress.”

“Your clones are impressive. You must be very proud,” Obi-wan said, keeping his cool and peaceful façade.

“I’m just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe,” Jango said. Obi-wan sensed exasperation, coming off in waves from behind him.

“Ever made your way as far as into the interior? As far as Coruscant?” Obi-wan questioned.

“Once or twice.”

“Recently?”

“Possibly.”

“Then you must know Master Sifo-Diyas?”

He could sense the dragons had stopped their play and were watching the interaction with tension. Then Jango said something, but in what had to be Mando’a. He seemed to be instructing the dragons, or at least the smaller one, for it scuttled off.

“Master who?” asked Jango.

“Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?”

Jango stepped closer to Obi-wan, then said, “Never heard of him.”

“Really?” Obi-wan asked, studying the man.

“I was recruited by a man named Tyrannus on the moons of Bogden.”

“Curious.”

Obi-wan couldn’t see the smaller dragon but he sensed it returning from where it had left off to go. He could feel the nervousness and the slight hostility seeping from the dragon that remained behind him/

“Do you like your army?” Jango asked, changing the subject.

“I look forward to seeing them in action,” Obi-wan took this change with grace.

“They’ll do their job well. I’ll guarantee that.”

“Thank you for your time, Jango.” Obi-wan bowed slightly.

“Always a pleasure meeting a Jedi.”

Obi-wan left with Taun We, throwing one last look back. Both the dragons and the Bounty Hunter were watching him.

*~*~*

After his discussion with the Jedi Council, Obi-wan made his way back to Jango’s apartment. When he arrived, he could no longer sense anyone inside. This tipped him off that Jango was the Bounty Hunter after Padme, and had disappeared along with his children. Using the Force, Obi-wan ran past clones and Kaminoans alike as he went to the landing platform where he could sense Jango Fett to be. Rushing to the doors, which slid open in time for the Jedi to run through, Obi-wan was back in the pouring rain, this time, with his quarry.

“There! Look!” the boy on the ramp shouted, pointing towards Obi-wan, causing the now armored Jango to turn. Johanna was nowhere to be seen. Either she was on the ship, or she was staying behind.

“Boba! Get on board!”Jango shouted as the Jedi reached for his lightsaber and ignited it.

There was a sharp whistling noise, almost unheard by the raging storm. A black mass landed on the platform, almost unseen in the darkness. Only the illumination of its tri-colored eyes was what Obi-wan could see, and he knew it was the hybrid queen.

The dragon stood on its hind legs with its wings spread out, causing its appearance to look larger and more intimidating in the stance that it took.

Obi-wan locked eyes with the dragon, seeing that it wanted to protect its- no _her_ \- little family. But she seemed to understand his predicament, in spite of her earlier stance. Obi-wan tried to mentally tell her that he had to take Jango in for his crimes.

She understood, he could tell, but she refused to budge.

“Johanna…” Jango said warningly, despite the howling wind. She didn’t look away from the Jedi.

_“I’ll keep an eye on them,_ ” she seemed to say to him. He considered.

She could be a great ally, since she was the queen of the dragon hybrids. Who knew how many there were out there? If there was going to be war, then having the hybrids on their side would make a significant difference.

But, she had firm loyalty to the man who raised her. Obi-wan would need to find a way to persuade Jango to join them. But he knew that Jango was of Mandalorian descent, and Mandalorians like him had a history with the Jedi. And not the best history.

Knowing he had no other choice, since he did not know how powerful this dragon was, Obi-wan stepped back, and disengaged his lightsaber. This should show Johanna that he trusted her.

Dropping onto her front legs, she gave him a thankful look, and began nudging the bounty hunter towards the ship, ignoring his protests.

Despite what he seemingly promised her, he still threw a tracker onto the ship as it turned to fly away. He would continue to go after them. Maybe to try to persuade them to join the Republic.

He had a feeling that the dragon queen was already on the side of the Republic but would have to change her father and brother’s minds about where they stood.


	2. Battle of Geonosis

Anakin and Padme were led to their execution posts. During this time, Anakin had the overwhelming sense of dread. Not about the execution, no. That was something he and his Master could handle. Instead, he was unable to pinpoint exactly what was making him feel this way. 

He exchanged quips with Obi-Wan as the Geonosians tied his chains to the post. He glanced towards the balcony and spotted the bounty hunter with his helmet off. There he saw a boy who looked remarkably like him and a girl around Anakin's age. She looked different from the bounty hunter and the boy she that was beside her. Despite the distance, he locked eyes with the girl, and he felt a chill run down his spine as shiver of familiarity jolted his body slightly. 

That couldn’t be possible because they’ve never met before. Something about this girl was familiar, and a strange longing to be with her emerged. It wasn’t the same way he felt around Padme. It was more like the pull he felt towards his mother.

His mother. Anakin had failed her and raged havoc on the Tusken Raider camp, killing all of them. He wanted to cry, to scream. But there was no time. 

Dooku, the traitor, announced the execution of him, Padme, and Obi-Wan. He broke eye contact with the strange girl and focused on the creatures that were coming out of their cages.

After the battle had begun, and the Jedi made their appearance, Anakin fought the Geonosians and the Battle Droids. He noted that the Bounty Hunter had sailed down with his jetpack onto the battlefield and engaged battle with Master Windu.

Anakin inched his way closer to the duel, taking down his enemies. The Bounty Hunter stumbled, and he knew that Windu was about to win. But a sharp whistling noise filled the air, and sand exploded near Windu and the Bounty Hunter, sending Windu flying back. Anakin rushed to Windu's side.

When he and Windu turned towards the Bounty Hunter, they saw a rather large dragon as black as the night. It stood protectively over the Bounty Hunter, its tri-colored eyes seemingly staring into their souls.

Anakin felt a jolt of electricity flow through him, and it was as if a part of him that he never noticed had woken up. The Dragon's pupils stayed fixed on him. It caused him to have the urge to bow to it. Then, the battlefield started to shake as the dragon roared. The spines along the dragon’s back and the inside of its mouth glowed blue.

The next thing he knew, Anakin was on his knees, his body half bent in a bow, his eyes trained on the ground. He could sense the dragon approaching while the battle had stopped to watch.

The dragon’s shadow cast over him. He could feel it breathing on his head, causing him to tremble as fear coursed through him. He had no idea what the dragon was doing to him, nor what it had planned. No one came to help him. They must have been paralyzed, not knowing what to do. He could still sense Master Windu near him as he felt a slight weariness coming from the normally stoic Jedi Master.

The shadow shifted, and there was a soft thump. A weight was placed on Anakin's shoulder, causing him to move. He looked up to see the dragon sitting in front of him, with its paw placed beside his head. It looked content, but also curious. The dragon's head was tilted to the side with dilated pupils. Anakin could see his own reflection within those very pupils.

A squawk broke the trance. A smaller dragon had joined them, yellow eyes glaring at Anakin. The dragon removed its paw from his shoulder as it nudged the smaller dragon with its head. The black dragon emitted a low growling noise, causing the smaller dragon to stumble, and look taken aback by their actions.

Before Anakin could register the interaction between the dragons, the sound of shooting caught their attention. The group looked up to see ships carrying troopers flying down. Anakin saw Master Yoda in one of them

The black dragon let out another roar while the Bounty Hunter rushed to its side with his blasters raised. But to everyone's shock, the dragon pushed the blasters away, and started shoving both the bounty hunter and the smaller dragon towards the ships. The troopers aimed their blasters at the three, but Yoda instructed them to hold their fire.

Yoda and the large dragon seemed to speak to each other telepathically as they stared at one another. Yoda nodded, his large ears twitching as he hummed. The dragon continued to push the Bounty Hunter and smaller dragon onto the ship.

Anakin could tell that the Bounty Hunter was protesting, but the helmet's visor met the dragon's eyes, and he then obliged to the creature. Then, he noticed the smaller dragon was gone. Instead, the boy that was on the balcony was clinging to the Bounty Hunter's hand. 

The dragon then began to round up Jedi and pushed them towards the ships. Anakin let the dragon nudge him towards the one that Obi-Wan and Padme were on. Obi-Wan looked at the dragon curiously, and Anakin realized that this was the same dragon that Obi-Wan encountered earlier. 

Anakin expected the dragon to transform back, as Obi-Wan told him, but instead, the dragon followed the ships by flying.

It was surprising how the dragon was able to keep up with the ships. It seemed to be effortless for it to keep the same pace.

The fight raged on below. The ship that Anakin was on went onto a different path than the others. All the while, the dragon kept pace, flying swiftly and dodging enemy fire, occasionally firing back with blasts of blue fire.

“Look over there,” Obi-wan shouted, and Anakin saw Dooku speeding away with two small attack ships following.

“It’s Dooku.” Anakin felt a rush of anger. “Shoot him down!”

“We’re out of rockets,” the pilot replied. Anakin grit his teeth, and then wondered why the dragon didn’t fire at Dooku itself. “Follow him!”

“We’re going to need some help!” Padme pointed out.

“There isn’t time,” Obi-wan replied, “Anakin and I can handle this.”

Suddenly, the two attack ships moved behind them. The dragon disappeared, probably to avoid getting hit, since they began firing. The hanger ship bumped into a sand dune, and Padme and a clone fell out. Anakin tried to grab for her, but she was already out.

A sharp whistling noise and streak of black. The dragon was back, and it had both Padme and the clone in its paws, both of them clutching the dragon’s legs. Keeping up with the ship, it first swung Padme, then the clone, back onto it. Anakin felt grateful for the dragon as he clung to Padme, watching it as it flew away.

He did not see the dragon again until the ship had dropped them off at the hanger of Dooku's hideout. Padme was with them, and so was the Clone that had nearly shared her demise. The dragon bounded as it landed and came to a halt next to them.

"Padme, stay here," Anakin instructed.

"I'll stay with her," the Clone volunteered before Anakin made his suggestion. Anakin nodded his thanks. 

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin instructed the dragon because it seemed that it had had a set agenda. Besides, having a dragon at their side would give them more of an advantage. 

It prowled next to the Jedi as they entered the room Dooku was in. 

"Master Kenobi," greeted Dooku. "Padawan Skywalker. I see you made friends with the Night Fury." 

"Is that what she's called?" Anakin asked. 

"That's the species of dragon that she is," Dooku replied. "The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a quick glance at one another. Was it really an unholy creature? A dark side offspring?

"Even so," Obi-Wan said, "the dragon seems to have decided to side with us over you." 

Anakin, meanwhile, was itching to get the fight started. He wanted to show Dooku that he made the wrong choice in opposing the Jedi. 

Because Anakin and Obi-wan were focused on Dooku, they didn't notice the Night Fury vanish. But when a sizable rock flew in Dooku's direction, the former Jedi turned to stop the incoming projectile. Anakin rushed forward and drew his lightsaber, ready to strike Dooku down.

Dooku raised one hand to stop the rock and the other to shock Anakin with Force Lightning.

Anakin landed on the ground, cringing in pain. He tried to calm himself down and watched through squinted eyes as Obi-Wan attacked Dooku. More rocks were hurled towards the former Jedi. 

A few of the rocks hit Dooku, as he tried to dodge them and defend himself from Obi-Wan.

Soon, Anakin recovered, grabbed his lightsaber, and joined the fight.

During a short pause, where Dooku had pushed Anakin and Obi-Wan back, Obi-Wan wondered out loud why the dragon hadn't used its fire power. 

"Each dragon has a limited number of shots," Dooku told them. "And that dragon has too soft of a heart to kill anyone."

But that didn't stop the dragon. She had recovered her shots and shot a ball of flame at the stalactites. Dooku had to use both his hands to stop the falling rocks, which allowed Obi-Wan and Anakin an opportunity to attack and disarm the Count. 

Dooku didn't resist anymore, knowing he was defeated. Anakin felt a dark sense of pride and locked eyes with the dragon. She gave him a look of disapprovement and shook her scaly head. For some reason, this made Anakin's stomach sink.

He went off to get Padme and the Clone, and when he returned, Yoda was there talking to the dragon.

"Our victory, this may be," Yoda said, as the three joined, "but begun, the war has.”


End file.
